Some Things Are Left Forgotten
by Poppo
Summary: Sora gets drunk one night and ends up sleeping with Riku, the very day they meet! Then he has to deal with School the next day, remembering what happened he panics and struggles through it all. Lemons [SoRiku AkuRoku and possibly more.]
1. The Meeting

**My second FanFiccy Yay! But. Well, I'll do my best to update this one, although. I need reviews to Update! So PLEASE Review! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Obviously.**

**WARNING: Yaoi-ness. ;;'**

**The more Reviews, the quicker I update! Anddddd. Please no Flames, if you dont like it, dont read it. xx;**

* * *

**Chapter one: The Meeting.**

"Gahhh." Sora sighed as he slumped down on his seat. "What's wrong?" Roxas, his twin brother who looked slightly like him, both with spikes although Sora's where much more all over.

"This is so BORING!" He placed his elbows on the table in front of him, placing his cheek on his hand.

Roxas laughed and looked around. "Well.. Maybe you should dance, you got all dressed up didn't you?" He smiled at his older brother who was wearing a black tuxedo accompanied by a beautiful blue tie to match his eyes.

"The only person to dance with here is Kairi.." He turned to look over at the red head who was standing next to the bar, giggling and flirting with the bar tender.

Roxas laughed nervously at the sight. "I should go stop her.. She's probably drunk.."

"I should get drunk myself, there's NOTHING to do here!" Sora pounded on the table, which caused a few people to glance over.

"No Sora. Remember last time?" "Yeah.." Sora sighed, he remembered it well. It was two years ago, he was fourteen and his mom was gone for the week. They had thrown a party and invited a lot of people, who invited more causing most of the school to come. A few people were drinking and Sora thought it would've been okay to try it himself. He ended up getting really drunk, that he got onto the coffee table and started stripping his clothes off. He got his boxers half way down before Roxas had noticed and taken him away. He was laughed at school for a few months, many girls flirting with him or asking for shows for themselves.

Roxas smiled and nodded, "I'll be back later. Just.. Go dance with someone, or.. I dunno, go make friends."

Sora smiled, he liked making friends. "Okay." He watched Roxas head over to the bar before getting up himself.

He looked around, wondering who to dance with. He knew almost no one, since this was a "fancy" party, which most of the younger people wouldn't attend.

"Hey."

Sora turned to see a man slightly taller then him, silver hair and beautiful jade eyes. He blushed slightly and turned to the ground. _Why am I blushing, he's a guy! _He mentally smacked his forehead.

"Um.." The older man said, placing his hand on Sora's shoulder. Sora shook his head and looked up at him smiling happily. "Yessss?"

"My names Riku, I see you at school a lot." He laughed and smirked. "You're the guy who stripped at that party."

Sora Blushed, his eyes widened. _Fudge. Why'd he have to mention that.._

"My names Riku, and yours..?"

"Sora.."

Riku smiled and pulled a seat beside Sora.

"So, what brings you here?" Riku asked, pulling Sora back down onto his seat.

"Ahh..-! Ah.. Um... One of my friends was coming for his mom or something, he asked me and a group of others to come enjoy ourselves since theirs free beer.. I'm not much a drinker, neither are the others in the group, except for about two.." He said, almost stumbling when he sat down.

Riku laughed. "I bet you aren't." Sora blushed, pouting. "I was trying it out! I didn't know I would get drunk.."

Riku laughed again, Sora blushing redder. His laugh was so soft and attractive.. _GAH! I can't be thinking this! _Sora shook the thought.

Riku smirked. "Would you like a glass of wine?"

Sora wanted to say no, but.. _peer pressure.._ He thought, laughing to himself. "I.. Sure, why not?" He smiled, _I won't get drunk, I'll just drink a little and start conversation.._

Riku got up and quickly came back with the drinks, placing one near Sora. He quickly drank his and smirked at Sora. Sora took a sip and smiled sheepishly. It tasted really sweet. He liked sweets..

* * *

Sora giggled, Riku laughed as he noticed how funny Sora was when he was drunk.

"RIKU! RIKU! RIKUUU. Wanna danceeee?" Sora screamed excitedly, grabbing Riku by the hand. Riku laughed and nodded, getting up and heading towards the dance floor.

A slow song was playing, of course, who would play upbeat music at a ballroom dance?

Sora quickly placed his arms around Riku's neck, "Riku.." He slurred. "You're so cute.. So.. Yummy..." Riku's eyes widened before laughing softly, placing his arms around the younger boys waist. "Listen Sora, maybe you should calm down a little.."

Sora rested his head on Riku's chest, smiling. "Mmm.. Your so warm, your tie is so pretty too.." He softly bit the green tie, making Riku blush slightly. "Sora.." Sora shook his head and cupped Riku's face. "Riku.. I never kissed anyone before.." Riku blushed slightly as he felt Sora's warm breath against his lips.

"Listen Sora.." Sora smiled and pressed his lips against Riku's Chin. "I. Can't. Reach!"

"Excuse me.. But.. Sora?" Roxas asked, as he looked questioning the Silver haired boy. As far as he remembered, Sora was straight.

"He got drunk.." Riku explained. Roxas sighed and laughed, "Okay.. Will you please take care of him..?" "Riku." "Okay.. Please.. I'll be back in an hour alright. I have my cell phone on, Sora has my number." "Okay."

He smiled and ran over to Kairi and another older man, Riku's friend, Axel.

Riku lifted Sora in his arms, Sora blushing redder as he held him closely. They headed down the hall, to a quiet room where he placed Sora on a bed and grabbed his cell phone. He got Roxas' number and placed saved it onto his phone, just in case. Sora grabbed Riku by his wrist.

"Riku.." he whimpered quietly, Riku sat down beside him and smiled. Sora wrapped his arms around Riku. "May I taste you.."

Riku gasped, moving him away from his slightly. "S-Sora. No. Your drunk." He got up and before he could do anything, Sora pulled him back down.

Of course, Riku was stronger, but the younger boy had caught him off guard. The brunette softly wrapped his arms around the older's neck, quickly forcing his lips against his.

Riku smirked a little, Sora's lips tasted so good.. He softly wrapped his arms around Sora's neck, kissing him back tenderly. Sora's tongue gently ran over his, asking for entrance which he quickly obeyed, their tongues danced and explored each others moist mouths before slowly pulling away.

Riku's hand wandered down the younger's body before he slowly pushed him down, crawling onto him slowly. Sora smiled as he fumbled with Riku's pants slowly.

* * *

**Read and Review Peoples! Next chapter's a Lemon. ; So please Review and I'll do my best, I'll probably update this week. x**

**Thank you for reading everyone. x**


	2. One Long Night

**Thank you for the Reviews and Favorites! I got three Reviews and I barely started this TODAY! That made me so happy! Thank you so much everyone!! Here's the next chapter, I'd really like to keep this story going, I hope that it wont stop people from reviewing and reading it just because of the lemon in this chapter!**

**WARNING: YAOI-ness! Don't like, don't read. I don't want flamers, thank you**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything.**

**So here you go!**

* * *

**One Long Night**

_Riku smirked a little, Sora's lips tasted so good.. He softly wrapped his arms around Sora's neck, kissing him back tenderly. Sora's tongue gently ran over his, asking for entrance which he quickly obeyed, their tongues danced and explored each others moist mouths before slowly pulling away. _

_Riku's hand wandered down the younger's body before he slowly pushed him down, crawling onto him slowly. Sora smiled as he fumbled with Riku's pants slowly. _

Riku smirked as he brushed Sora's delicate hands off, "We don't have anything.. So it might hurt a little okay..?"

"Of course.." He slurred.

_Shit. Sora's drunk! What am I thinking!? _Riku quickly rushed off Sora, panting quietly in shock at what he almost did. Taking advantage of a Drunken child, how wrong is that?

"Mm..." The younger sat up and looked at Riku, "Riku.. Please.." "I can't do this. You're not thinking straight." "Oh Riku!" Sora laughed and threw off his tie along with the top part of the outfit, leaving him in a white dress shirt and pants, "You're so funny! I'm not drunk! Come on Riku.." He quickly unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his slightly toned chest before throwing himself at Riku.

"Ahh!" They both stumbled onto the ground. "Riku.." Sora undid Riku's pants, Riku couldn't help it. He wanted him, so badly.

Riku rolled them over, he forced himself on top of the brunette and smirked as he bit Sora's shoulder, causing him to moan. "Riku.."

He slowly picked him up again and placed him back on the bed where he hovered over him, grinding his hard member against his through their pants.

He undid their pants, took off their boxers and threw them off the bed. He smirked at the bare body beneath him, while the younger blushed and panted a little as he looked up at the older. "Riku.. Your shirt.."

Riku laughed, undoing his shirt but leaving it on. "Riku!!" He whined. "Mm.. Next time." Riku's lips wandered over his body, slowly reaching his length. Sora gasped.

"Oh Riku!.." His lips embraced him, engulfing him fully. Sora Moaned loudly, panting heavily as he felt Riku's warm wet tongue run over his tip entirely. "Mmm.." "R..Riku.."

He slowly pulled away, pumping him softly with his hand. "Sora.. Are you sure you want to go all the way.."

Sora nodded happily. "Mmm.. I want you to take me as hard as you can.." Riku laughed, "Wow Sora."

Riku grabbed Sora's hips, positioning himself at his entrance. "Mmm.." Sora smiled, wrapping his legs around his waist as he gripped onto the bed poles, closing his eyes as he felt his hard member pressing more and more firmly against him.

Slowly, the older entered him, panting and moaning at the feel.

_Ugh... it.. Hurts.. So much.. _Sora clenched his teeth, panting loudly. "Riku.." He whimpered.

Riku noticed and slowly slid himself fully in then waited for him to adjust. Sora gave a soft moan filled with pleasure, assuring Riku that he was ready before he slowly began to move inside him.

Pulling all the way out, and thrusting all the way back in, each turn getting faster and harder. They both panted and moaned at the feel. Riku's arms hurting from holding himself above Sora.

"Riku..." "Sora..." They both moaned. Waves of pleasure filled their heads. It hurt like hell to Sora, but it felt just as good as it hurt with every thrust.

Riku moved himself a bit, hitting a certain spot. "AHH!!" Sora screamed in pleasure. "Shit!" He screamed.

Riku panted heavier, moving faster and harder into that spot, he opened his eyes to see that Sora was gripping harder and arching his back up, turning his head to the side as he screamed and moaned in pleasure. "Oh Riku!!.." "Mmmm...!" Sora's body was moist and hot, as well as Riku's.

The room was filled with moans getting louder and louder, they didn't care who heard or if anyone walked in.

Sora screamed just as he reached his climax, moaning loudly as the wave of pleasure completely hit him. Followed by Riku's.

"Mmm!!" "Mmm.." Riku Slowly pulled out, collapsing onto his body. "Mm.. Sora.." "Riku.. That felt amazing.."

Their panting slowly decreased, they rested a few minutes.

_Ring Ring Ring._

Riku Sat up, pulling on his boxers. He got Sora's phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Ugh.. Riku?" the voice at the other end, Roxas.

"Yes?"

"How's Sora?"

"Um.." Riku looked at the sleeping naked body beside him, he laughed. "He's fine, he's sleeping."

"Alright, well, we're ready to go home. So I'll go get him. Where are you guys?"

"No No.. That's alright.. I could give him a ride." Riku got up, pulling on his pants and buttoning his shirt.

"Really? That'd be great! Well okay. The address is.."

Sora sleepily looked over at Riku sitting up. He looked at the clock. "..Mm.. Ahh.. Its 2 in the morning.. Wow.. This party won't end.."

Riku laughed and nodded, "Alright then, I'll go leave him in a few minutes alright. Bye."

He hung up and sat down beside the brunette, cupping his face and planting a gentle kiss on him.

Sora smiled as they pulled away.

"We're gonna go home now, alright?"

"Mmm..." Sora rubbed his eyes, "Kay!"

They got dressed and left, Riku quickly fixed Sora's hair as they wallked out before they would notice how it had gotten. They went to his car and drove home.

Sora slept most of the ride home. He must've been so tired after what happened.

They pulled up beside his house. Sora leaned over, crawling onto Riku's lap. "Sora..." Riku Groaned, "You've got to go. We're in front of your house. Your brother or whoever will see you." Sora smiled and kissed his lips tenderly. "Nyahhhh. Its soooo hot in here Riku.." Sora's smile widened as he undid Riku's Tie.

"AH! No!" Riku re-did it quickly and opened the door, gently pushing Sora off him and outside. Riku followed.

"Well that was mean!" Sora pouted.

Riku sighed and laughed. "I'm sorry. Come on, we've got to get you home." He grabbed Sora's hand, causing him to blush but didn't mind even if Riku noticed.

They headed to the house and Riku knocked.

"I GOT A KEY!"

"Okay.. Then. I guess I'll go now okay Sora?"

Sora pouted and leaned up, only kissing Riku's chin. He laughed at how adorable he was before lifting him by the chin and giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

Sora blushed and nodded, opening the door and running in, quickly looking out the window to watch his new silver haired friend leave.

_Wooowwww. He's so gorgeous! _He thought to himself before laying on the couch and falling asleep.

* * *

Sora groaned softly as he woke up. "Ugh.." he thought to himself, "My head hurts so badly.." he got up and took some medicine, "Oh GOD!" He looked at the clock, 8 a.m. "Fudge Fudge Fudge!" He ran upstairs, took a quick shower and changed into his whatever he could find. A black shirt and some baggy black shorts. He ran back downstairs to find his brother waiting at the door.

"Oh thank god you waited!" Sora cried happily and ran over.

"We should get going." Roxas smiled and rubbed Sora's head teasingly as they ran to the car.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review! I'll update really soon if I get reviews, they keep me motivated, and those who are watching the story, thank you so much. I really appreciate it. Thank you! **

**Please Review and Don't worry, there'll be more Lemons and stuff. Plus more couple-like things and all! I'll do my best to update soon. Thank you again Everyone!**

**Note: I dunno, but should I change the POV (Point of View) to Sora's in the next chapter? Or should I leave it how it is? Please tell me your opinion. Thank you!**


	3. These Unknown Feelings

**Thank you for the Reviews and Favorites! You guys are so nice! I changed it to Sora's POV Okay? Because ONE person said yes.**

**Thank you very much Yaoifangirl101! **

**I hope this chapter is well. It's a bit longer then the others. I hope that's fine. xx;**

* * *

**These Unknown Feelings**

"_Oh thank god you waited!" Sora cried happily and ran over._

"_We should get going." Roxas smiled and rubbed Sora's head teasingly as they ran to the car._

---

I sighed as I reached the school. My head hurt like crazy. Maybe the medicine had not work yet? Ugh, either way. I couldn't miss school, I needed to study for the final exams for this semester.

Roxas' hair was so fun to look at sometimes.

I waved bye to Roxas and ran to my class, I almost forgot I was late.

_RIINNNGG._

Crap. I ran to my locker and quickly opened it, I was reaching for my books when someone slammed the locker before me. No.. Please don't let it be-.

"Seifer!" his stupid friends came running towards the blond standing before me. He motioned them to wait a bit, turning back to me.

"Hey Sora. Guess what I saw last night?"

I sighed, "I dunno, yourself? You ignorant, Bastard."

"Oh.. You didn't just say that." He chuckled and pinned me against the wall. Dammit, I'm in for it again..

"I'm joking Seifer! You know I wouldn't disrespect someone so great as you." I winced at the thought. How could I be so stupid as to give up my reputation in order to not get hurt? I must be so weak.. I don't care if I'm popular or anything, but.. I shouldn't give up my dignity..

He lifted my chin a little and leaned close, I closed my eyes tightly, I knew what was going to happen. It happens every week, every time he's mad, or every time he just needs someone to pound.

Nothing. I opened my eyes and noticed he was grinning. "Seifer..?" I asked, he lent down and softly whispered in my ear. I shivered, not because it felt good, but because I was disgusted.

"I saw you making out with Riku in the car."

_Riku..._

_SHIT._

It all came back to me. How could I have forgotten? Holy Shit. Shit. Shit. Oh my fucking.. Oh.. God.. I pushed him off.

"What the hell are you talking about you Dirty Pervert!"

"Sora, I live a fucking cross the street remember? I was watching TV when randomly someone parks outside your door at like 2 in the morning. I looked and there you were. Sitting on top of the poor guys lap."

His friends turned to watch, shocked and laughing them selves off.

"That's a lie! How can you say something like that!?" I was a horrible liar, maybe he wouldn't notice.. I had to try my best.

He laughed, his friends joining in.

"Look at the little Gay boy! What's wrong Sora?"

"Haha! Look! He's BLUSHING!"

"HAHA! OH MY GOD HE IS!"

"What an IDIOT!"

They all started laughing, louder and louder. I was shaking a little. Those bastards. I can't control my anger sometimes, when someone's hurting my friends or someone I care about.. I don't know why I was so mad now.. But.. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Shut up Seifer!" I ran over to him and punched him across the face as hard as I could. I missed his nose and got his cheek instead. Dammit, I should've hit the Jaw.

He wiped his face, making sure nothing spilled. Looking at me, he immediately threw a punch into my stomach before knocking me down and spitting on me.

"You child. Don't you dare touch me again or you won't be able to get up anymore." he kicked me again and walked off with his friends. They were laughing and I swear the last thing I heard him say was "Just wait until everyone hears about this!" before I dozed off

* * *

Gahh. The bell woke me up, I must've been really tired sleeping through three classes in the hall. I can't believe no one bothered to wake me up. I got up and headed to lunch. I hope they have some yummy stuff. Maybe I could buy a popsicle if Seif-... Seifer... Crap.. 

I felt my stomach, it was aching badly. I hope no one ends up finding out. But Seifer.. He wouldn't tell would he? Yes he would. He hates me ever since that day with Kairi.

I ran to the cafeteria, maybe Roxas can help out. I got there, everything stayed the same. I looked for my table. I forgot where we sat..

_There it is! _

I ran over before almost tripping on some empty chair. "Owww.." I groaned.

"You okay?"

My heart froze. Please not right now.. I blushed as I turned to see those beautiful Jade Eyes.

"Y-Yeah.." I rubbed my head. What happened that night? I made out with him.. I know that.. But.. Why..?

He smiled at me and laughed. "You're Sora, right?"

"..Yes, why?"

He laughed again. "I just remember that you were stripping at the Party."

I blushed, dammit he had to mention it. He placed his hand on my chin and softly lifted it, until our eyes had met.

"Wh-What?" I said, moving his hand aside.

"I prefer people to look at me when I talk to them." He softly messed my hair and walked off to his table with some people. No one familiar to me really, maybe just the guy with red hair. Although.. I don't really remember who he was.

_Oh! The table!_

I walked over and sat next to Kairi. I hugged her. It must've been tight too because I think I heard and Ow in there.

"Sora.. What's wrong?" Roxas asked, sitting on the other seat beside me. I groaned and shook my head, Kairi wrapped her arms around me trying to sooth me. She knew I must've been really hurt or something if I hugged _her._ She knew I didn't feel anything for her and I never would. She smelled so good though.. Like candy.

I let go and yawned then rested my head on the table. "Listen Roxas.. If I tell you this.. Will you promise that you won't freak out?"

He laughed, "Is it about last night?"

I shot up. "How'd you know?!"

"Well.. I didn't.. But after I saw you two before I left, it was kinda obvious _something_ would happen."

Kairi scoot a little closer. "Them.. Two?" Their was sadness in her voice.

I'm sorry Kairi, I can't love you.

Roxas smiled and nodded. "Sora was with someone at the Party last night when you had gotten drunk, apparently Sora did too."

She laughed. "Wow! SORA!? I still remember last time! Namine couldn't stop talking about it!"

I nodded and lent near Roxas' ear, Kairi knew she shouldn't bud in so she scooted away again and sat beside the other four.

"Well.. Riku and I... I don't remember well, but.. We ended up making out and.. Seifer saw.."

"He WHAT?!" Roxas shot out, he was very protective of his twin, as was the older towards him.

I nodded, sighing. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Well.. When I left you and him were dancing, he said you were drunk so he took care of you for me."

My eyes widened. It all came back. The room, the bed, the... Oh god. Oh God. No.. Why... No.. No no no!!

I banged my fist against the table. "SHIT! FUCKING BASTARD!"

Everyone at my table turned. They'd never really heard me cussed, everyone was just as shocked as I was. I shook my head and rested my head on the table, they all tried to change the subject with each other as Roxas' and I kept talking.

"What was that about?"

"Oh Roxas, if I told you things would really changed." I shook my head and sighed. "Ugh.."

He frowned, he knew well what I meant. "I'm sorry.." was all he could think of.

The bell rang and lunch ended, I waved by to everyone and gave Kairi a hug, I told her not to worry and patted her head. She blushed and laughed. She nodded and told me that she would be there if I needed her and walked off. I headed the other direction. I didn't want to go to class. I walked outside the school, choosing to walk home.

Someone was smoking, it smelled weird, it made me cough. The person heard and turned back.

"SORA!" He yelled.

_Crap..._

I blushed and walked over to the older boy standing in front of me.

"Riku, why didn't you tell me?"

Riku smiled and leant against the wall. "Sora, if I told you during school, then you would freak out and go."

"Well that worked out well didn't it? But.. What are you doing here?"

He laughed and softly messed my hair. "I didn't feel like being in class either."

"Why?"

"I've had my share of girls.. But.. Never a guy.. And.. Well.. I never really went so far as to.. Actually do something sexual."

I blushed at the though. Riku was really hot, that was obvious, in a way.. I wish it would happen again.

"Well," he sighed. "As long as no one finds out what happened, then.. Things should be okay right?"

I sighed and looked away. "Oh Riku.." I felt my eyes watering a little. I didn't want him to see although I think he might've heard my voice crack since he suddenly stopped smoking and threw the cigarette away. "Seifer.. He knows.. He saw us kiss.. And.. He's probably telling everyone already.. Everyone will know sooner or later.."

"What a Bastard." He sighed and lifted my chin, placing a gently kiss on my lips.

I blushed. His lips were so soft and warm. Why was he kissing me? Wasn't it just a one night thing..?

He pulled away and licked my lips a little, I licked his tongue back. "Mmm..", a soft moan escaped my lips and he quickly noticed what was happening. He pulled away quickly and wiped my lips.

"I'm sorry.. I don't want to cause you more trouble then what's been caused."

I blushed and shook my head. He smirked and softly pinned me against the wall. He forced his lips against mine, shoving his tongue into my mouth. I moaned, he was pressing against me. If felt so good, his tongue was amazing, I couldn't help but moan as mine met with him. I felt up his soft chest, it was firm and well toned. He pulled away slowly, breathing against my forehead before unpinning and pulling away. He looked around to make sure no one was near and then turned back to me.

"Don't worry, if he says it, it won't bother me, but.. If it bothers you. I can keep him from talking." He grinned at me.

I laughed. I didn't want him to tell.. But.. I didn't want Riku to think that I wouldn't want to be with him. If I had a chance with him, I didn't want to change it.

"It's okay Riku. I don't think he'll tell."

Riku leant back against the wall. I blushed at the thought of what happened.. Things were coming back so clearly.. Riku was so.. I shook the thought off. I was probably read as hell.

"Well. I'm going. See you later, Kid." Riku turned and held out a hand, as If waving.

"I'm not a Kid!" I yelled back, glaring at Riku.

He turned his head back, grinning. "Oh, that's right. Kid's are virgins, aren't they Sora?"

I blushed red. He was already around the corner. I slapped myself and ran home. School was probably going to be horrible tomorrow.. But if for Riku.. If I can see him and maybe get closer to him, things will work out...

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading! Please Review I'll do my best to update soon okay? If you don't like how the long the chapter is, please tell me and I'll shorten them up or spilt them and all. And if you don't like the Sora POV, then please tell me. **

**I might be changing the POVs, like... this chapter was Sora's. The next might be Riku or Roxas'. Please tell me your opinion! Thank you!**


	4. The Date

**Thank you so much for all the Reviews again! They keep me updating quickly Because without those reviews. I would forget. XD and also! Thank you for all the Faves. And story alerts! I wish I could see how much Faves I got, but I'm not sure how.. Xx; If you can, can anyone tell me please? Thank you.**

* * *

**The Date:**

**Riku's POV.**

_He turned his head back, grinning. "Oh, that's right. Kid's are virgins, aren't they Sora?"_

_I blushed red. He was already around the corner. I slapped myself and ran home. School was probably going to be horrible tomorrow.. But if for Riku.. If I can see him and maybe get closer to him, things will work out..._

---

I got home around 12. My parents were never really home and my sister was still at school so no one would really notice. I ate some lunch and went up to my room. I couldn't shake the thought of last night. Even if Sora was drunk, it seemed like he really _did _want to have his way with me. He must've wanted it.. He was blushing at school when we talked!

"Mm.." I groaned and grabbed a pillow, forcing it onto my face. I felt my pants tighten. I had to stop thinking about him.. About what we did. But that face.. Those moans.. Dammit.

I sat up and sighed. I wanted to be pleased so much.

I unzipped my pants and felt my way down my boxers, "Sora.." I panted.

Ahhh. I shook my head and got up. A cold shower would help get my mind off him.

I went into the bathroom and washed my face before jumping in the shower. I stood there for about 20 minutes before I finished and got out. I looked at the time. 12:30.

There was nothing to do at home, so I changed into a pair of Jeans and a random shirt and walked out of the house.

I got in the car and drove over to Axel's house.

I got out and knocked on the door. No answer.

Oh dammit, I forgot I cut school.

I sighed and texted him, telling him to get out of there and that I would go pick him up.

I got to the school and he quickly jumped into the car. "Yo!" He said excitedly as I drove off.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know." I laughed.

He sighed and shook his head.

We passed down a few streets, I noticed one house looked familiar. OH! I REMEMBER! SORA LIVES HERE! But.. If I passed by, he'd probably feel weird about it.

Axel stared out the window, grumpy as ever. "This is so boring.." He said, sighing again.

"Axel. I need to tell you something."

He looked at me, confused before nodding. We parked back at my house and we went inside. We sat down and I brought us drinks. _I _personally like, Dr. Pepper.

"Well, what is it?" He grabbed his and took a few sips, throwing himself back on the couch.

"Well.. Remember last night?"

He nodded.

"Well.. Sora-"

"You mean, Roxas' brother?"

I laughed and nodded. "You know him?"

"Y-Yeah." He turned his face away and finished his drink. Wow, he drank fast.

"Well anyways, we sorta, kinda, How should I put this.." I sighed. "Had sex?"

Axel burst out in laugher. I punched him in the arm. "Shut up."

He punched me back and laughed more. I had an idiot for a best friend.

Once he settled down he smirked at me. "Well, I knew you were Bi but.. So sudden?"

"He was drunk and.. Things ended up that way."

"Ha! Taking advantage of a child? Wow Riku, You've lowered yourself."

I laughed and smacked him. "But anyways, I think I kind of like him. But I don't want to end up messing things up at school for him. And I wasn't taking advantage of him."

Axel smiled and poked my forehead. "Just go for it, and.. I'll go for Roxas Okay? So you don't feel left out of course."

I laughed. I couldn't believe it! Axel had a crush on Roxas! He glared and me and threw the soda can at the kitchen, "Shut up." Axel got up and stretched. "Mmm.. How's about, after school we call them up. And ask them out. I'm sure they'll probably be free."

I nodded. We still needed about three more hours until then.

---

Once school ended, Axel and I were ready to ask them out. First was Axel.

You could tell he was really nervous, for once. He was blushing and trying to keep cool. Although there was one or two stutters when he told him. I laughed. I was nervous too, but I didn't want to show it.

Once I got on the phone with Sora, my heart was Racing.

"Hello?" Sora asked from the other line. His voice sounded so soft..

"Um. Hey Sora. It's, Riku."

He paused for a bit, "Y-Yeah?"

I smiled, I bet he was blushing. "So, Axel just asked Roxas right? Well.. Now I'm asking you."

He froze a little again, "I guess, sure."

I smiled. "Alright. I'll be over in a little alright? We'll be heading maybe to a movie, and then eat."

"Okay." He said, "Bye Riku."

"Bye Love."

I hung up quickly. Axel was laughing really hard, as was I. I wonder how Sora was taking that. I got my things and Axel got his. We drove off to his house and picked them up.

Sora was so cute.. Axel sat in back with Roxas while I sat up front with Sora. Once we got there, I paid for our tickets. Axel paid for theirs. It felt odd, I'd never really been with another guy. I was mostly with girls.

Once we sat at the movie, I sat a few seats above Roxas and Axel. The movie was starting, it was a scary movie.

As things were getting more frightening, Sora was getting closer to me. I guess he was scared really easily. I smiled and wrapped my arm around him, He blushed.

"Riku.." He whimpered, burring his face into my shoulder. His body was so warm, so soft.

He screamed a little and pressed his body more against me. I held him closely. I looked down to see Roxas' and Axel. They were already making out. I laughed to myself a little, Sora looked up at me.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Nothing Sora." I smiled and leant closely to him, our faces so near each other. He blushed and hid his face back down in my shoulder.

Was he avoiding the kiss or the movie?

I sat back and kept watching the movie, I was disappointed. I really wanted to kiss him. Maybe he didn't like me that way and I had just caught him off guard at school.

---

Once the movie was done, we walked out and met Axel and Roxas'. They were holding hands. I groaned as I rested my head on my locked hands behind me. We walked out and I asked Axel to drive.

I sat behind with Sora, he was staring out the window.

"Sora." I whispered, leaning closely to him.

He gasped, I guess I scared him. He was blushing and was against the window.

I smiled and him and kissed his forehead a little. Then messed his hair and scooted back against the other window.

He slumped down in his seat, fixing his messy hair. I laughed and noticed that Axel and Roxas were hitting it off great. Dammit, I'm jealous.

We got to the restaurant and we ate. Sora stuffed himself.

After we finished we headed home. Axel told us he was walking with Roxas so we left them.

Finally. A chance to be alone with Sora.

We parked in front of his house.

He freaked out, looking around quickly. "R-Riku. Could we go inside instead of being out here?"

I looked at him puzzled, but nodded. We walked inside to his house, he was trying to do it quickly. I wonder what was freaking him out so much.

Once we got inside, he locked the door and checked the window. I laughed at how he was rushing through it all.

"What is it Sora?" He shook his head and smiled. "Nothing!" He closed the curtain and smiled. "Do you need anything?"

I shook my head, "Where are your parents?"

He smiled. "They're gone for the week. Anniversary Celebration I guess."

I smirked, looking over at Sora.

I guess he didn't notice what I meant, because he asked if I wanted to play some games.

"Sora, come here a bit." He came and looked up at me, I quickly pinned him against the door.

He blushed. He was breathing quickly.

I ran my hand down his neck slowly. He shivered a bit, I softly bit his lip as my hands undid his shirt. He was panting heavily, running his hands down my chest so smoothly. I licked them, then ran my wet tongue over to his ear, nibbling on it carefully. He was panting heavily, moaning a little. I smiled as I pulled off his shirt. I ran my hands down his stomach gently when I heard a little groan.

I pulled away and looked at his stomach. A bruise.

"Sora..?" I asked.

He grabbed his shirt quickly and shook his head.

"What happened."

He shook his head again, sliding the shirt back on quickly.

"Sora." I groaned, I didn't like it when people ignored my questions. "What. Happened."

He shook his head again, as he redid the buttons.

"Sora!" I slammed my hand on the door. He gasped and quickly moved away.

Shit, I must've scared him.

"Sorry.. But.. What happened..?" I leant back against the wall and he shook his head, "Nothing! Really Riku.. I just hit myself at school during P.E. or something."

He was a horrible liar.

"Sora, was it Seifer?"

He quickly shook his head. "No, Of course not! Its nothing, really!" He threw himself at me, kissing me roughly. I felt good, but I knew he was just trying to avoid the subject.

I pulled away and looked at him. "Sora.. If he's hurting you, I could easily beat the shit out of the him."

He shook his head and hid his face in my chest. "N-No.. Please.. I don't want to talk about this.."

I hated Seifer enough, but hurting Sora, and leaving him in fear was making me angrier by the second.

I sighed, I'll kick his ass tomorrow.

Sora leant up and kissed my lips softly. I smiled and kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his waist and picked him up gently. He wrapped his around my neck, his legs around my waist. I smirked and pulled away a little. "Where's your room.." He was making his way down my neck, his tongue felt so warm and wet. "It's upstairs.." I nodded and quickly climbed up the stairs, he pointed to his room and starting sucking on my neck. I moaned a little as I ran over to his room. I threw him down on the bed and hovered over him.

"Riku.." He panted, as I kissed down his body, undoing his shirt again. "Please don't do anything to Seifer.."

I groaned and pulled away. "Sora, that Bastard is getting his ass kicked, now shut up and enjoy this." I kissed down his neck.

He sighed a little. I groaned and got off him.

"I'm sorry Riku.. But.. Just promise you won't do anything okay?"

I shook my head.

He sighed and sat up.

"What are you afraid of?"

He shook his head.

I sighed. I'll keep Seifer's mouth shut. "Don't worry Sora, I won't let him do anything to you.." I sat behind him and pulled him onto my lap.

He panted softly, I unzipped his pants and ran my hand down his boxers, feeling him softly. His panting increased and he started moaning louder and louder as my hand wrapped around his hardened length.

I began to pump him slowly, I felt myself getting harder and I'm sure he felt it too because he starting sucking on my finger and asking me to take him.

I smirked and obeyed, pinning him back down on the bed.

I jerked off his pants and boxers, pumping him quickly as I undid mine.

"RIKU!" He screamed, panting heavier and moaning louder. He arched his back up and I quickly pushed him back down. His pants increased and he closed his eyes tighter as I pressed myself against his entrance.

"Do it Riku, Do it!" He screamed, moaning.

I grinned and softly slid into him, pumping him faster. He screamed in sensation, I knew he was enjoying it.

I moaned at the satisfaction of entering him fully.

I slowly began to move inside him, before I began to thrust in and out, faster and faster. He moaned as I hit him deeper, "Riku..!" He screamed, gripping onto my shoulders.

I started panting as we heated up, I moved faster into him as he was getting wetter against my hand. I didn't stop pumping, he was whimpering and moaning as he got closer to his release.

I panted heavily, screaming in pleasure as I hit my climax. "Sora!!" "Riku!!" He screamed, hitting his a few seconds after. I collapsed onto him, panting quietly.

"I.. Gotta go home.." I told him, catching my breath. He nodded and snuggled up to me, kissing me softly on to the lips. I smiled and softly ran my hands through his hair. He was blushing a lot. He smiled and kissed me again, "Good night Riku..". He slowly fell asleep. I laughed a little and got up slowly.

I jumped into his bathroom, took a quick shower and pulled on my clothes before heading home.

Wether he wanted it or not, Seifer was going to get beat at lunch tomorrow, and If I saw him sooner, it'd be even better. I'd just make sure he'd suffer even more.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was A LOT longer then the others. Xx; I'm sorry! I hope this one was okay, I was scared it was going to be a little too boring. The next chapter will have the details or Roxas and Axel's date. Ox I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for reading! **

**Please Review!**


	5. Their Date

**Sorry for the late update, I was typing this like a while ago, and then an incident happened. . ; So I had to stop and I was too lazy to finish. Xx; Sorry this chapter isn't so good. Xx; I'm not really good at AkuRoku. Xx; I hope you enjoy it! I'll do my best to post the next chapter today or tomorrow. X Enjoy!**

* * *

**Their Date:**

**Roxas POV**

_I jumped into his bathroom, took a quick shower and pulled on my clothes before heading home. _

_Wether he wanted it or not, Seifer was going to get beat at lunch tomorrow, and If I saw him sooner, it'd be even better. I'd just make sure he'd suffer even more._

I got home shortly after school, I walked into the house to find Sora sleeping on the couch. I laughed and woke him up.

"Sora, Did you ditch?"

He groaned as he woke, nodding a little.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked. "I thought you didn't want to miss school!"

He groaned and slumped back down. "Let me sleeepppp."

I laughed and ran up the stairs to my room, which was beside Sora's. I placed my stuff and ran back downstairs.

"Hey Sor-."

The phone began to ring.

I got up and picked it up. "Hellllooo?"

"Yo! It's Axel."

I blushed a little, "What is it?" I asked.

"Welllll. Riku and I felt like doing something today, so I was going to see if you'd like to uh.. tag along."

I smiled. "Yeah, Sure!"

He laughed, "O-Okay then! We'll pick you up in a bit. Pass the phone to Sora Please?"

"Alright." I passed the phone happily to Sora.

I can't believe I'm actually going on a Date with Axel! I got up and ran up to my room, to the closet, I picked out my best outfit and quickly changed, I checked my hair and ruffled it a bit until it was perfect before running back down to find Sora was blushing like hell.

"Sora? What happened?"

He shook his head before smiling and jumping off the couch.

"We're going on a double date!" He screamed excitedly. I nodded and laughed.

"Wow Sora, so excited to be with a guy?"

He laughed nervously. "I know, it's odd.. But, I've never felt this way with anyone before." I smiled and he ran off to get ready.

----

Once they arrived, Axel and I sat in the back while Riku and Sora were in the front.

My heart was pounding just as it was at the dance.

Once we got to the movies, We parted ways and Axel and I went more towards the center. The movie was suppose to be a scary movie. I wasn't THAT easily frightened like Sora, but I was a bit.

As the movie started I settled myself more comfortably.

"So, why'd you ask me out Axel?"

He chuckled a bit, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I felt my cheeks heat up a bit.

"The thing is, I find you completely adorable."

Axel felt so warm, I rested my head on his shoulder. He smiled and placed his on top of my head.

"You know you like me Roxas."

I laughed. "Obviously."

The movie was getting a bit frightening, but I didn't want to end up looking like a sissy in front of Axel. I shivered a bit, man I hope he doesn't notice.

He smirked a bit, pulling me closer. I guess he did..

"Roxas,"

I looked up, meeting my eyes with his. God he really was beautiful..

He pressed his lips against my forehead, I quickly blushed as he slowly kissed down my nose to my lips. He pressed his lips so firmly against mine, they seemed like a perfect match.

I moaned quietly as his tongue met mine, they explored each other and he slowly pulled away and kissed my forehead again.

"You're really cute."

---

When the movie ended, we met the others. We once again Parted and Axel and I walked home. We were holding hands.

We headed to his house, he said he wanted to go there first since it was closer. We got there and we sat on the couch, he gave me some food and drinks.

"Hey Axel," I asked.

"Mm?"

"Isn't it bad to be with me.. You know, with your reputation and all?"

He laughed a little and placed his arm over my shoulder.

"I'm so popular, people will start to follow it as soon as they see us."

I laughed weakly. Wow..

"I'm joking!" He said, laughing, "I'm not worried, I really don't care what people think."

I smiled happily. He made me feel so comfortable with everything.

"Hey Roxas.."

I looked up at him, a little lock of his soft red hair was dropping right over his eye as he leant down and gave me a soft kiss, I blushed. He really moved forward so easily.

"Want to.. Go upstairs?" He smirked at me.

"AXEL!" I exclaimed, blushing red. "No! What are you thinking! I'm not ready to do _that!_"

He laughed and pressed his lips against my neck, licking it softly. I moaned a bit in satisfaction as his tongue moved around.

He chuckled as he pulled away, "Sure seems like you do."

I pouted and shook my head.

He smiled and nodded. "Alright, but.. I'm going to give you a little gift just to get you thinking."

"A gift..?"

He smiled and stood, "Let's get going."

My hand found it's way to his. His hand was really warm and firm.

I stood up and followed him as we left, what was he talking about..?

---

When we got there, he stood at the door way with me. He gave me a soft kiss and then slowly undid his shirt.

"Axel!" I whispered loudly, it was about 3 or 4 in the morning, I don't even know how things got so late.

He smirked as he pulled off his shirt. I turned red. My god.. His chest was so toned and firm.. I shivered a bit at the site before snapping back into reality and looking up to find him grinning as he handed me the shirt.

"Wha..?"

"It's your gift." He smiled and turned, "Night!"

I held the shirt closely, my heart was beating like crazy again, I felt like it was about to get thrown out my mouth.

"G-Good night.." I called back, I walked into the house, hugging the shirt tightly. It was so warm and soft. I could smell the beautiful sent that I felt when we were beside each other during the movie.

I walked upstairs, Sora was laying on his bed, he wasn't asleep. You could tell by his breathing.

I walked in and sat on his bed. "Sora..?"

He shot up. "ROXAS!"

"You okay?"

He nodded, "I was worried.. I took a Nap and woke, then.. I couldn't find you.. And then.. I couldn't sleep.."

I smiled, Sora was so kind. But you could tell he was freaking out a bit.

"What happened?"

He looked so upset, groaning as he lowered his head.

"Roxas, I'm so stupid.."

"What.. Why?"

"I did it again, and I feel so stupid for it. I couldn't resist it.. And.. I wish I didn't.. It's going to be so embarrassing seeing Riku at school tomorrow, and.. and.."

I could tell what He was talking about..

"Seifer.."

"Sor-"

"What if he saw..? What if he heard!?" He buried his face into his hands. "Riku wants to beat him up, if he does who knows what'll end up happening!"

"Sora.. Don't worry, I'm sure he didn't. And if you feel guilty for the Riku thing.. Then try to talk to him about it, he'll probably be okay with it."

He quickly moved his head up and smiled that friendly smile of his.

"Uh.. Roxas, What's that?" He was staring at the shirt.

I blushed and shook my head. "N-Nothing. Lets go to bed okay? Good Night Sora!"

He laughed and lay down as I got up.

"Nighhttt."

* * *

**Review peoples. It makes me happy. Ox**


	6. Seifer

**WHOO! TWO UPDATES YAY! Okay well.. This ones a little more.. Mature. x: I don't know if you people will like it. Towards the end, something happens. I don't want to spoil. But its obvious as soon as it starts, if you don't like it, then scroll down to the next section. The.. "- - -" Part, so you know that you passed it. I don't want any readers to feel uncomfortable with that part. Xx;**

**Well I hope you enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

**Seifer**

**Sora POV**

I awoke the next morning, I groaned as I looked at the clock. 8:10 A.m.

8..?

Dammit, I was late again! I shot up and took a quick shower, I changed and ran down stairs. Ow.. I was so sore..Why.. Oh Yeah.. Riku..

I sighed and ran to school, Roxas was already gone.

I bet today was going to be a horrible day, I would have to see Seifer and crap..

---

I got to my classes and everything so far was okay. I zoned out most of the day, I was wondering if Riku would end up hurting Seifer..

Once it was lunch I sat at my table with everyone. I sat next to Namine who was staring at me.

"N-Namine..?" I asked, she smiled kindly at me before laughing a little. She leaned over and whispered in my ear. "He told me."

Riku told her?! I gasped, "What?! How!"

"Sora.. He's my brother.." She said shyly.

Oh yeah.. There were a few crashing noises and people started muttering things.

"Leave him the _fuck _alone."

No.. My heart froze.

"Hell no, I'll kick your ass, then his. I'll make you fags suck my dick."

No.. Please..

There was a thump as if someone hit the wall, some girls gasped and some guys started chanting some words I wished were different.

"Say that again Seifer, I _dare_ you."

I turned, slowly. I didn't want this to happen. Why.. It would only cause problems, and if I got too mad.. I sighed. I got up and found my way through the crowd, Riku had Seifer shoved against the wall.

"Riku.." I said quietly, they both turned to me.

Riku let out a soft smile while Seifer gave a cold glare.

"Stop flirting." Seifer's knee shot into Riku's stomach. He only gasped a bit before shoving Seifer down on the ground. He threw himself on top of him and the crowd started cheering. Riku was throwing punches at Seifer's face.

"Riku no! STOP!" I ran in. Riku continued to punch him as I grabbed his hands. "Stop Riku! Please!"

He looked at me, he seemed a little upset. He nodded and began to get off Seifer right as Seifer shoved him off and threw himself on me. I closed my eyes tightly as I felt the pain on my face, my nose was bleeding.. It was hurting a lot.. it wasn't broken, but it hurt. Riku noticed as everyone started making a commotion. Just as he was about to get Seifer, I grabbed his arm tightly before throwing a punch at his Jaw.

"Get, the. FUCK off me Seifer!" I yelled, punching him repeatedly on the face. I had snapped. I couldn't stop myself.. He hurt Riku..

Riku quickly pulled me off him and held my arms back. Seifer groaned a little, everyone quickly started to leave and I turned to find a teacher walking over to check what had happened.

"I'm sorry.." I whispered to Riku. He grabbed my hand and held it softly as we were all lead to the office.

---

We were suspended, luckily. For about a week. Riku walked home with me and we watched TV for a while after he made sure my nose was okay.

"Sora.. You really exploded, are you okay now?"

I sighed and nodded. "I feel so bad about it.. Even if Seifer can be mean sometimes, he's still a good person.."

I scooted closer to him and softly lifted his shirt, he had a small bruise on his stomach, nothing too serious. "Does it hurt..?"

He shook his head. "I was worried about you."

I blushed a little. He smiled and I leant forward and gave him a small kiss. "Thank you, Riku." I smiled back.

I snuggled up against his warmth. His arm was around my waist. My nose stopped hurting much, it now just had an annoying sting.

I closed my eyes, I was getting really sleepy. I rested my head on his lap and he continued to watch the TV quietly, he was stroking my hair softly, I buried my face into his legs. "Riku.. I'm..ing.. Sleep..."

"What?" He asked quietly.

"Ink... Lo...you.."

He chuckled a little. "I can't understand you." Was all I heard before I fell asleep.

---

I woke on my bed and looked around to find that Riku had already left. It was 6 pm. There was a note on the table stand, I read it.

_Sora,_

_Roxas came home so I thought it would be okay to leave. I'll come see you tomorrow morning okay? To see how you're doing. We can spend the day together again if you want. _

_-Riku._

I blushed a bit and smiled. Riku.. My chest tightened, why was my heart beating so quickly?

Oh! Roxas!

I got up and walked over to his room, I heard a soft moan.

Oh god, please don't let them be.. I opened the door a bit, I saw Axel's hair, he was on the ground. I opened it a little more.

I sighed in relief to find the he was smiling at the TV as Roxas had his eyes shut and his ears covered. "Turn it off Axel!"

I walked in to find him watching a soft porn video. I laughed with Axel at Roxas' reaction.

"Your brother is just too cute Sora." He grinned widely. I laughed as he paused it.

"Roxas!"

He turned to see me. "Oh! Sora!" He smiled, he looked so happy. "There's no food, so you'll have to go buy some. I'll go refill the fridge tomorrow k?"

I nodded, "K." I walked out and closed to door.

"Axel NOOO." I heard Axel laugh as the moan on the TV was played at full volume.

I laughed a little to myself and walked downstairs then head over to the nearest restaurant. Which was around the corner. I got there and noticed a blond.

He looked familiar, he was with a group of people. They all went to my school. The blond turned and saw me.

Oh no..

"Hey Seifer, it's that guy who hit you!"

"Yeah, you gonna take that from a kid?"

Seifer smirked and walked over, he pinned me to the wall.

"Seifer.. Please leave me alone.." I groaned. He noticed the annoyance in my voice and gave me a disgusted look.

"Learn to respect me, Bitch." He said quietly. He pushed me behind and Alley and motioned his friends to come.

My heart beat quickened, I was going to get beat again.

He covered my mouth and pushed me against the wall, his friends gathered around me and held my arms back. Seifer pulled me down, sitting me as he yanked off my pants and boxers.

My eyes widened, "MMM!!" Seifer uncovered my mouth as one of his friends quickly re-covered it.

"MMM!!" I moved myself as much as I could. Seifer please don't do this.. It's so wrong.. I'm sorry Seifer..

He pulled his pants and boxers down slightly. "Shut up and take it you Fag."

I shook my head. "MMM!! MM!! MM-MM!!" I closed my eyes tightly, no matter how much I moved, there were at least six people, three or four were holding me down. I couldn't do anything.

I felt him pressing against me, I shook my head and one of his friends held it tight. "Stop moving!"

Seifer shoved himself inside me. He wasn't even that wet, it felt so dry. It hurt so much. I groaned loudly as he began to thrust inside me quickly. He was panting and his friends were looking at me in disgust.

"Don't you like getting fucked by me Sora? I'm sure I'm better then Riku." he panted quietly.

I whimpered, it hurt too much. His friend uncovered my mouth and I started panting heavily. "S..Seifer.."

He started moving faster, he cupped my face roughly as I started gasping for air. I wanted to scream, but I knew that if I did, he'd only make it hurt more.

"Say Sorry Sora." He said coldly, he hated me so much.

"S..So.."

"SAY IT!" He screamed as he threw himself harder in me.

I let out a soft scream, gasping for air. "I'M SORRY SEIFER!!"

His friends started laughing, "Beg for forgiveness kid."

"F...Forgive me.. S...eifer.."

I felt myself about to release as he pulled out of me. "Open your mouth."

I was crying, I opened my mouth slightly. He groaned, "OPEN YOUR MOUTH." I panted heavily as I forced my mouth open wider. He shoved himself inside me. He tasted disgusting.

"Suck."

I began to suck softly, his friends started laughing even louder. "Oh shit man, look at that."

He let out a soft moan, "Harder." He said coldly. I obeyed. He smirked and slowly released into my mouth. I gaged, I was about spit it out when his friend tilted my head back. "Swallow." Seifer said, I nodded and obeyed. It was disgusting..

He pulled on his clothes and laughed as his friends and him walked out. I pulled on mine, crying quietly.

"S-...Seifer.. Why do you hate me so much.." his friends paused. "Go on," Seifer told them before he came back, "You stole someone I cared for so much, then tossed her aside because it didn't feel right to you. You act so kind but when you break a woman's heart, you see it as nothing. I hate boys like you." He placed a soft kiss on my cheek before whispering quietly. "I hate you and I'm going to make your life miserable Sora."

---

I got home. I didn't eat. I locked myself in my room. I remember it clearly now.

_Kairi was one of my best friends, we were always together and she cared for me a lot. One day she confessed her love to me, I thought I loved her too and so we began to Date. Seifer had a huge crush on her, he was really in love with her and I knew it. But since I believed that Kairi and I were one, I didn't let him come between us. He was really kind to her and me, he was our friend. He was happy for us, for her. One day Kairi wanted a kiss, I told her she could only kiss my cheek for now. She did and I felt a little disgusted. As time passed, she wanted to kiss me on the lips but I would never let her. One day she asked if I really liked her. I thought about it and found out I only had a crush on her because she was the first person to like me, I was never in love with her. She began to cry and ran home. She didn't talk to anyone but Namine for about two weeks. One day Seifer went up to her and asked her what happened. When she told him he was really upset, he looked at me in disgust and slowly he began to hate me. He one day confessed his love to Kairi and she said she would only love me, and she would never loose those feelings. Jealous grew in him and he's still deeply in love with her now. He could never get her._

I guess it was all my fault.. I sighed softly, my body was hurting like crazy. How could I tell Riku.. If I didn't, I would feel unfaithful.. Even if we aren't a couple, I don't want to end up ruining it all because I was raped..

I buried my face into my pillow, I couldn't cry anymore. I was guilty, I accepted it. I'll tell Riku one day.. But not tomorrow.. Tomorrow's suppose to be a good day.. I sighed quietly, wiping my wet eyes. My heart was hurting, I missed Riku..

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. I know, I'm horrible. D: I feel bad about Sora, but it's part of the story. I'm sorry. Xx Please don't hate me! **

**Review Please!**


End file.
